Off the Wall, Off the Planet
by mandy92
Summary: Hey everyone! This story is really important to me. My real life experiences are going to be mixed into the characters of One Tree Hill. This story mostly involves Lucas and Haley...but they DO NOT get together! Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Ellie, Karen, Keith
1. Okay is Overrated

CHAPTER ONE - Okay is Always Overrated. 

_'I never promised you a ray of light I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday.  
I'll give you everything I have.  
The good the bad…_

_Why did you put me on a pedestal?  
I'm so high that I can't even see the ground below.  
So help me down, you've got it wrong.  
I don't belong here_

_One thing is clear I wear a halo I wear a halo when you look at me.  
But standing from here You wouldn't say so You wouldn't say so if you were me._

_And I… I just wanna love you.'_

"That was amazing Hales."

Haley whipped around and saw him. Her best friend of her whole life. He hadn't changed from when he left. He still had that smile, that walk, the way he stood. He was still her best friend.

She got up slowly, and started walking slowly towards him, then suddenly started running as fast as she could. She couldn't get to him fast enough. She kept thinking _Run, Haley, Run_ . When she finally got to him, she hugged him with all her might. Knocking both of them to the cerement of the Rivercourt.

"God, I missed you Luke." she said into his ear.

"Me too, Hales, me too." he whispered, hugging her hard, he wouldn't let her go again, never, never.

As they got up, Lucas studied her, her hair was lighter, but her eyes, they were still the same. Brown like chocolate. He could always read them easily, and today was no exception. They were full of pain, full of anxiety of what she caused, but most surprisingly, he saw a speck of happiness. He guessed he caused that, he didn't push her away, and knowing Haley, that's probably what she was most worried about. Rejection.

Then, tears…

"What's wrong Hales?" he asked, wiping the tears off her cheek.

Haley remained silent, only hugging him again. "I just wished I never went on that stupid, stupid tour."

Lucas stroked her hair, he wondered what to say, what to say to make this better, make her better. He was usually always good with words, but to that remark he was clueless. Yes, he wished she hadn't gone of that tour. It broke him to pieces that she just left, no goodbye, no warning, no nothing. But in his heart, he knew that she had to do the tour for her.

Haley started sobbing harder into his chest and Lucas whispered, "It's okay Hales, it's all going to be okay, with time."

Like Lucas, Haley wondered too, was it _really_ going to be okay?


	2. For Good

"Have you even talked to Nathan yet?" Lucas asked Haley as they walked to the café.

"Not yet, Luke", she paused, taking a breath, "and I don't think I can."

"Haley! You came back for him didn't you?"

She nodded, quickly.

"Then! You got to talk to him, tell him you're back, before someone else does." Lucas said sharply.

"Okay father" She laughed looking at him. "I'll talk to him after we go to the café alright?"

"Good." Lucas said as they walked into the café. He really wanted Nathan and Haley to work things out, as much as he wanted Brooke and him to work things out.

"Mom!" Lucas called to the back room.

"Lucas! What are you doing here? I though-" Karen stopped talking after she saw Haley.

"Haley! What are you doing here?" Karen asked while hugging her.

"Coming home." Haley said confidently as they pulled away.

"For good?" Lucas asked seriously.

Haley looked from Karen to Lucas and said, "For good."

Lucas, Haley and Karen found a booth in the café and started talking about the tour, what Haley misses, everything. The café was slow and quiet so they had the whole afternoon to themselves.

About an hour later, the three were so absorbed in their conversation that they hardly heard the door open.

"Haley?" a familiar male voice called out form behind them.

Lucas looked at Haley, as she turned her head slowly, she obviously knew who had just called her name.

"Unbelievable," Nathan said coolly, turning around and leaving the café.

Lucas turned to Haley again and simply whispered, "Go."

Haley nodded and ran after Nathan.

"Nathan! Nathan!" she yelled.

"Go back on your tour Haley!" he sneered.

Haley ran in front of him and blocked him from passing. Nathan rolled his eyes at Haley and exhaled sharply.

"Why are you back?" he asked impatiently.  
"Do I really have to answer that?" Nathan still had a blank face on, as she said those words. "You Nathan, I came back for you."

"When did you come back?"

"Um…at about 5 this morning." Haley answered, uncertain at the opposed question.

"So, it's what?" Nathan said, glancing at his watch. " 6 now, that 14 hours Haley. 14 hours you where here. Were you even planning on telling me you were back?"

"Of course I was!" Haley said defensively. " I was going to come see you right after I ate with -"

"Lucas." he finished her sentence, sharply. "It's always about Lucas isn't it?"

He finally actually looked at her and saw that she was crying. He knew her hurt her by saying that, he knew she still loved him, he loved her too, but he couldn't forgive her. Not this time, not right now. As tears started coming down her face, his heart broke into millions of pieces. He thought that hurting her would make him feel good, make him feel better. But it didn't…it just made him feel worse.

"Well Haley, I hope you somewhere to stay." Nathan said, shaking his thoughts off, changing the subject.

"Why?" Haley asked confused.

"I sold the apartment Haley and I'm leaving tomorrow for High Flyers."

Haley looked at the ground. "You sold our apartment without telling me?"

"Yeah, just like you ended our marriage without telling me, you walked away." Nathan said. It shattered his heart again when he said that, just the same way it broke Haley's heart to hear it.

"Have fun at High Flyers Nate." Haley said quietly and kissed his cheek.

She looked at him once last time, she saw that he had put these walls back up, but this time, he wouldn't let her in. She nodded her head quickly and walked away from him, crying even harder. 


End file.
